chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Finley Parkman
Finley Jay Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the sixth daughter and ninth child of Jess and Sam Parkman, and the third eldest of quadruplets. She will possess the abilities of Empathic Reality Manipulation, Aeroportation, Mental Precognition, Illusion Removal and Character Creation. Appearance Naturally, Finley will have dark brown hair, which will appear almost black. Her eyes will also be brown, but will be much lighter, closer to her mother's natural hazel shade. She will have a similar skin tone to her quadruplet sister, and a similar build, but will be much taller when they are both adults. However, using her character creation, she will also be able to take on a range of other appearances, one for each different persona she creates within herself. Abilities Finley's first ability will be Pathifery or Empathic Reality Manipulation. She will be capable of altering reality only when she truly desires and wishes for the results. For example, she could wish for a loved one to heal, but probably couldn't heal a stranger since she wouldn't know or care for the person enough. Similarly, she would be more likely to be able to alter her surroundings if she were endangered herself. The ability wouldn't have an effect which would merely reflect her emotional state. It will also tire her and drain her of energy, meaning that she will only use it rarely, since it will also be consciously controlled. Her second ability will be Aeroportation. Finley will be able to teleport using strong winds and air movements. When she chooses to do so, the winds will begin intensifying and surrounding her, until they block her from sight completely, and then she will be teleported to her new location. She will not be able to time travel using this ability. Neither will she be able to create the necessary conditions, meaning that she won't be able to teleport if it isn't windy enough. However, she will be able to take others with her if they are in contact with her, and she will also be able to send other people away without teleporting herself. Her third ability, shared by her cousin Jace, will be Mental Precognition. She will be capable of hearing people's thoughts and intentions whenever they are planning future actions and decisions. For example, while fighting, she would be able to hear her opponent's next move whenever the person decides upon it. She would also be able to hear anything a precognitive has sensed and is keeping secret, but wouldn't hear any precognitions which have been shared. Her fourth ability will be Illusion Removal. She will be capable of seeing through illusions whenever she chooses to. She will be able to make herself completely immune to illusion, and will see reality as it is instead of seeing the illusion which is being created. With greater effort, she will also be able to let others see through illusions too, and even destroy an illusion completely. However, she will not be able to sense any other form of trickery or deception. Her ability will also always have to be consciously activated. Her fifth and final ability will be Character Creation. Finley will be able to use this ability to create whole other people inside herself, almost as if creating alter-egos. The different characters will possess their own appearances and accents, and could also have different memories and histories. They will have different personalities, and possibly different feelings towards people. The other characters will be difficult to contain at first; however as she practises with the ability, Finley will get better at controlling it. She will not able to create characters with different abilities, although different skills could be created. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Brothers - Neal, Seth, Cameron and Keagan Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Kaylyn, Michaela, Shauna and Kathie Parkman History & Future Etymology Finley is a Gaelic name which means "fair warrior". Her middle name, Jay, is an English name which refers to a jay bird. It also means "victory" in Sanskrit. Her surname refers to a park-keeper or a person who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters